Indebted
by Taijiya
Summary: Oneshot. CagalliAthrunMeyrin. Takes place after episode 36 of GSD. SUMMARY : Meyrin is watching over Athrun when Cagalli comes into the hospital room. What will the representative say? How will the Zaft girl react?


**Indebted**

Author's Note: This is just a little one-shot… I got sick one night when I read a lot of people bashing Meyrin Hawke. They all happened to be Athrun and Cagalli fanatics as well. I don't get it, how in the hell did Meyrin have ANYTHING to do with what happened between that couple? Sometimes when I read other people's opinions, I wonder if we're watching the same show. o.O But if yall like this, I might continue it… but then, I don't know for sure, I still have to finish my Inuyasha fan fictions. :glances nervously at those who have been waiting kindly for her next chapters: and will certainly have to finish at least one of those before I continue…

Warnings: None really… well, maybe some spoilers if you haven't seen up to ep 36 of GSD…

Characters Used: Meyrin Hawke, Cagalli Yula Attha, and er, Athrun Zala

-----

He hadn't woken up once. He slept; his wounds deeper than hers because he had shielded her when they were hit. Meyrin tried not to think about the terror she had experienced in what had seemed like her final moments. It had been overwhelming. The only thought that had been present in her mind was that Athrun Zala was beside her. She hadn't been able to think of much else. Lunamaria had been floating through her thoughts, but Athrun's presence was what kept her from passing out. And now all she could do was sit there helplessly and watch over him.

Meyrin was numb for the most part. Everything had suddenly changed so quickly and the future was more foggy than it ever been. And she and her sister were enemies now, at least technically.

Her eyes watered slightly, but Meyrin didn't cry. She sniffled once; then looked back at Athrun. She had helped him regardless the consequences. Why? She wasn't really sure herself. They had rarely spoken to each other on the Minerva. She'd read up on his war record and achievements, as well as his flee from ZAFT in the first war, and then his appearance at Yakin Due that eventually helped to stop the war itself. He was an admirable young man. He was also handsome and extremely intelligent, having been recorded as top of his classes in the academy. And he had seemed to be engaged to Lacus Clyne.

That was entirely different, just as confusing subject. From what she gathered, the true Lacus Clyne had always been with the Archangel and her and Athrun were not engaged. In fact, Lacus was seeing the pilot of Freedom, Kira Yamato, who also happened to be Athrun's childhood friend. Miss Clyne and Kira had already explained their relations, welcomed her, and comforted her. It was strange. They didn't know her, but they seemed to trust her instantly.

She had noticed that the other Lacus seemed different. Her music, the way she carried herself…

Meyrin pushed those thoughts aside as the door opened to the hospital room. Cagalli Yula Attha stood in the door way, her hand still resting near the button. The blonde girl looked surprised to see her but then smiled.

"I want to thank you for helping him." Cagalli said softly as she walked into the room. Meyrin tried to smile and nodded.

"He told me you saved him…" Cagalli was still speaking quietly, her eyes no longer on Meyrin but focused on Athrun. "You saved him… and I…" Cagalli trailed off, thoughts of the almost marriage floating through her mind. Her betrayal…

"I… only did what I could…" Meyrin said, looking at Athrun as well. "But… Shinn and Rey… they still caught up with us…"

"You did what you could," Cagalli echoed, looking at Meyrin once more. The blonde girl had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "And who knows… if you hadn't been there..."

Neither spoke as Athrun twitched in his sleep. Both girl's attention were drawn to him. Cagalli was the first to look away, her eyes resting once more on this foreign girl who had been there for Athrun and saved him. Cagalli felt truly indebted to Meyrin.

"I love him." Cagalli said softly, watching as Meyrin's eyes widened, still focused on Athrun. Then she slowly lowered them, looking at her hands. Cagalli smiled ruefully, "But we're not together anymore… I messed that up…" Meyrin didn't show a reaction and Cagalli continued, "I still want to be with him… but, it's not up to me…"

Meyrin looked at Cagalli and watched her as the ORB representative took off a ring from _that_ finger and began fiddling with it. "You must like him a lot…"

Meyrin quickly shook her head, "I-I barely-"

Cagalli silenced her with a raised hand, "I don't plan on letting things between us to end… but if they do… I hope we can be friends, Meyrin."

It felt strange to hear such an important person say her name. Meyrin then nodded and looked up at Cagalli. She expected a colder look, but the blonde girl was smiling brightly at her. A smile tugged at her own mouth as Meyrin nodded again, "I understand, Cagalli-sama."

Cagalli laughed and then placed the ring into her pocket, "Please, just Cagalli…"

"Okay, Cagalli." Meyrin smiled back. She really had no intention of trying to get Athrun to be hers. If that were to happen, she'd be incredibly happy… but like Cagalli had just said, it wasn't up to her.

Both girls turned to look at the sleeping and healing soldier. They'd both watch over him.. and for them… that was enough.

----

Thanks for reading this.

I'm a fan of **Athrun and Cagalli** as well as **Athrun and Meyrin**. I adore all three characters and all of them would be on my favorites list from GSD. So please, do not bash me or them in any of your reviews, or I will report you. Since I'm asking nicely here, we can all try and be tolerable right?

If you have nothing encouraging to say or no criticism, then please, just don't review. :is afraid she will now have no reviews: lol Because I'd rather not read this:

'Asu/caGA belONgz togethsz 4ever…meryin sux… u sux 2'

Lol, wow, I feel a little less intelligent for typing that out. Also, my exclamation point key isn't working right now, or I'd have colored it up a bit. LOL.

This is also the first time I've ever written a one-shot. It's really short too… So please, give me some advice if you can.

Anyway, peace and good will to you all.

:waves:

- Taijiya


End file.
